


Sword and Tea

by snowynight



Category: Chì bì | Red Cliff (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate decides that Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun are on opposite sides, but they still reach out for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword and Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy_Dumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta and everyone in Yule chat!

The first time Zhou Yu learnt of Zhao Yun he thought this was just propaganda. Rushing through thousands of solders completely at ease, saving his lord's child while fighting Cao's formidable generals, impressing Cao so much with his prowess that Cao ordered to capture him alive at any cost, and succeeded in his mission despite the odds. No one could do it, except maybe Zhou Yu’s past lord.

The first time Zhao Yun heard of Zhou Yu he learnt about him as a great warrior and strategist. He kept the information in his mind, catalogued beside other would-be-enemies. Now they were allies. But today's friend might be tomorrow's enemy, and he had a duty to protect Zhu Ge Liang, as per his lord's order.

  
The first time Zhou Yu saw Zhao Yun he was on the battleground, riding a white horse which should be a stupid move to mark him out as a target in battle. Instead with the dust-stained armor, it only served to show him as a man to fear. He rushed into the thickest of the crowd, disarming his enemy and then using his spear to pierce through the enemy's body. He was a perfect fighter. Every move was in a perfect rhythm. When he acted you couldn't expect where he'd go, but when he finished you felt like there weren’t  any other options. The warrior’s blood of Zhou burnt inside his body at the sight. Thus he stormed into the war, saving this man.

Zhou Yu liked Zhu Ge Lian. They were both a man of genius. Much could be communicated between them without words. But Zhu Ge Liang was, after all, not a soldier. He didn't understand death before his eyes. He didn't understand what the way of a general really was in practice.

But Zhao Yun was different.

From the beginning he could see part of himself in Zhao Yun. He had eyes that had looked into the abyss. There was blood stains on his hands. But for their lords, they could put their hearts and lives on the altar.

That was probably why although Zhou Yu admired Zhao Yun, he never thought of asking him to turn to his own side. And Zhou was certain that the man knew this too. He might be regretful for one day they would be enemies, but that was the fate of warriors.

Now they were sitting beside each other at Zhou Yu’s house, looking at the Moon outside. Zhao drunk the wine slowly. Then he put it down and said, "I don't know much about wine, but it tastes good."

"You have the tongue for it. I buy it from one of the best brewer here."

"Thank you. I feel honoured."

Their conversation continued along the line. Then Zhou Yu said to Zhao Yun."The night's beautiful. Why don’t we have some music and dance here?"

"I'm afraid I know very little about art." Zhao Yun said. "But if you don't mind, I can dance to your music with my sword."

"It'll be my honour."

Zhou Yu had the musical instrument qin brought to him and Zhao Yu took his sword out of his hilt. Zhou Yu played slow at first, and Zhao Yun held his sword lightly, as if it had been just a child's toy instead of a deadly weapon. Then Zhou Yu increased his speed and Zhao Yun danced faster, like an eagle flying over the mountain. Every step he took was in perfect accordance with the music. The musician in Zhou appreciated Zhao Yun's rhythm and the beauty in his dance. The warrior in Zhou appreciated the strength contained in Zhao Yun's body and his steps that could turn deadly any time. It was the sense of beauty and danger that fascinated him. 

When the music stopped, Zhao returned his sword into the hilt and said, "My dance isn't good enough for your music."

"Don't say that," Zhou Yu said. "Your dance is inspiring."

The next time they saw each other, they were on the battleground  and the quiet Zhao Yun was at his side. The enemies charged at them, and Zhao Yun stroke his spear to strike through the enemy soldier's heart. 

When they parted, Zhou Yu held Zhao Yun's glance. They didn't say see you next time. But deep in heart Zhou Yu had a stab of regret: if only he served at my side...  
He soon put the thought aside. It was not in his nature to speculate futile thing.  
  
22rd December, 2011.  Hong Kong

Detective Zhao was enjoying his day off at his home when he received the call. He immediately changed into his suit and drove to the department. In his boss's office, he saw two unfamiliar faces. 

"This's Agent Zhou from ICAC. Your team must cooperate with his on the Star Flight Bank case . It’s an order. Time’s of urgency here" the Chief said. 

Detective Zhao frowned. He himself had not much personal feeling about ICAC, but after ICAC's high profiles arrest of police detectives, he had to admit that he was not looking forward to it. But then an order was an order 

Detective Zhao shook his hand with the agent and called up his team. From their faces, he could see that they were not looking forward to it either. Detective Zhao said, "It's not the time for inter-department rivalry. It's for the city. Now go."

When they didn’t act immediately, he added, “This’s an order!”

“Yes, sir!” The team replied back.

Detective Zhao and his team were led into ICAC. It was like a maze and they nearly got lost. But once they had the briefing and been led to the evidence locker, they started to work together. At first they were awkward, but soon they were devoted so much to the case at hand that they forgot it.

When later Agent Zhou invited Zhao for lunch, Detective Zhao joked, "No coffee, please."

"Milk tea then." Agent Zhou replied. "I know your team don't like us."

"We both serve the citizens," Detective Zhao said, getting wary that this might not be an entirely innocent work place lunch together.

Agent Zhou waved his hand lightly. "We have some bad history, and I'll be grateful if we can put it aside."

"Do you mean that our team act unprofessionally?"

"No. I'm talking about both sides, and as a leader we have to set up a sample."

"So?"

"You can start by calling my name. We call our chief by his nickname."

"No, sir. I can't stop calling you sir, sir." Zhao said, all professional.

Zhou looked surprised. Then in a minute he smiled, seemed to get the joke. "I can see that we’ll work well together."  



End file.
